The talk
by Parmparm00
Summary: Robin and Slade have a talk...


Hi guys! This is just a little Drabble I've been working on. So... I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! ANY TYPE OF REVIEW IS WELCOME, AND IT ENCOURAGES ME GREATLY TO WRITE MORE!

Robin dreaded tomorrow. Tomorrow was the anniversary of his parents death. Ten years... Had it really been ten years? Rolling over to his side, robin looked at his clock on the nightstand. 11:29 p.m. It wasn't even midnight yet. Robin tossed and turned several times, but has no luck in going to sleep. So, Robin got out of bed quietly. The titan's tower was quiet. The only sound was the sound of the automatic door sliding open as Robin poked his head out of the doorway. The boy wonder sighed.  
' I might as well take a walk. I need to clear my head. ' thought Robin.  
Quickly and quietly, Robin made his way out of his home and into Jump City. He noticed that Jump City was quieter, but it was still crime filled. Every few minutes he would hear ambulances or police cars zip through traffic to get where they need to go. On a normal day, Robin would try to aide the police, but today he didn't care. The boy wonder then climbed up to the very top of a tall building, and sat on the edge to look at the city. No. HIS city. The building overlooked the entire city. Even now, the view I'd breathtaking. Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular object. It was a picture of his parents. Robin stroked the picture softy. Why did his parents have to die? Robin squeezed the picture, producing a crack in the photo. Getting up, Robin threw the photo over the building with a yell. He looked over the side of the building and watched as the photo fell towards the ground.  
Robin sighed again and sat down. Soon, he felt hot tears roll down his face. Robin began convulsing horribly as he sobbed. He couldn't tell the titans's about his family. They wouldn't understand. No one does. Well... Maybe Bruce.

" You really shouldn't cry, Robin. It doesn't suit you. " robin froze. He knew that voice like the back of his hand. It was Slade. Robin shook his head. He got up, wiped his eyes, and turned around to face the masked villain.

" What do you want Slade? " Growled Robin. Slade cocked his head to the side as if what Robin said was odd, and in turn, Robin narrowed his eyes.

" What? Can two enemies not a conversation? " asked Slade.

" No." said Robin simply. Slade simply shrugged and walked towards the boy wonder. Out of instinct, Robin went into his fighting stance. The older man put both hands in surrender. Robin narrowed his eyes.

" Look, if you are going to kill me, just do it. I don't have time for your mind games. " said Robin, returning his gaze back to the city. Slade sat next to Robin on the edge of the building.

" I must say, I'm surprised you threw a picture of your parents off the roof. I thought you might want to hang on to it. It is the anniversary of their death, you know. " said Slade, not caring that he revealed that he knew Robin's identity.  
" You know about my parent? About me? " asked Robin as he jerked his head to the side to look at Slade. The man shrugged indifferently.

" Of course. It wasn't that hard to figure out. "

Robin groaned miserably. " Why am I even talking to you? "

" Well I know you like the little chats we have, so I decided to drop by. "

Robin laughed a genuine laugh. The wind picked up and made the boy wonder shiver. This night was getting odder and odder. Here he was talking to his arch nemesis, in the middle of the night, and actually enjoying himself. Well, to a certain degree.

" Your parents would be proud of you. " said Slade, still looking at the city. Robin looked at the villain in surprise.

" I doubt it. After all the things I've done. They would probably be ashamed. "

Slade snorted quietly and got up from the edge of the building.

" You do more for this city than anyone else. You shouldn't worry about what anyone thinks." said Slade evenly as he walked away from Robin.

" Wait! "

Slade stopped and turned his head to the side to look at Robin.

" So...You really just wanted to talk? " asked Robin.

" Yes. " Then, Slade jumped off the ledge and disappeared.

TT  
2 weeks later...

" Hey Robin! You have a package! " yelled Beastboy. Robin walked out of his room and into the living room. It was a small box. BB gave the small box to Robin. Slowly he opened it. Robin dropped the rest of the box on the floor in disbelief and shock. It was the same picture of his parents...


End file.
